youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Pearl
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie spoof of 1989's Disney film, The Little Mermaid. Cast: * Ariel - Pearl (Steven Universe) * Eric - Rapido (Ratz) * Flounder - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Sebastian - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) * Scuttle - Russell (Happy Tree Friends) * King Triton - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Ursula - Hildy Gloom (The 7D) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Rat & Splendont (Happy Tree Friends) * Grimsby - Mad Jack Pirate * Carlotta - Beth Tezuka (Bravest Warriors) * Chef Louis - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Max - Guido (The Land Before Time 12 The Great Days of The Flyers) * Adelle - Stacy (Dick Figures) * Alana - Bloom (Winx Club) * Andrina - Maria (The Book of Life) * Aquata - Parker Kovak (Producking Parker) * Arista - Gwen (Total Drama World Tour) * Attina - Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Harold the Seahorse - Miles ''Tails '' Prower (Sonic X) * Ursula as Vanessa - Marceline (Adventure Time) * Priest - Earl Grey (Dick Figures) * Glut the Shark - Kron (Dinosaur) Scenes * The Little Mer-Pearl part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Pearl part 2 - Disco Bear ("Daughters of King Rick") * The Little Mer-Pearl part 3 - Pearl at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Pearl part 4 - Pearl Meets Russell * The Little Mer-Pearl part 5 - Hildy Watches Pearl * The Little Mer-Pearl part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Pearl part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Pearl part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Mer-Pearl part 9 - Rapido >is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Pearl part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Pearl part 11 - Pearl's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Pearl part 12 - Hildy 's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Pearl part 13 - In Rapido 's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Pearl part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Pearl part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Pearl part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Mer-Pearl part 17 - Hildy Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Pearl part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Pearl part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Pearl part 20 - HIldy 's Wrath * The Little Mer-Pearl part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Pearl part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows Used: * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Happy Tree Friends * Ratz * Adventure Time * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Mad Jack Pirate * Bravest Warriors * Rick and Morty * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Dick Figures * Winx Club * The Book of Life * Producking Parker * Total Drama World Tour * My Little Pony Equestria Girls * Dinosaur * Land Before Time